


Lightning Incident

by imperialMachine



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Body Swap AU, Jealousy, Korvo does finger stuff with a lady, M/M, Multiple Partners, he also cucks Terry, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine
Summary: Korvo tried to fix something from the ship using lightning, but it doesn't go so well. He ends up switching bodies with Terry.
Relationships: Korvo/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Kudos: 18





	Lightning Incident

Korvo stuck a finger in his mouth, coaxing it with plant saliva then held it in the air. "The storm is coming." He squints over at the distant gray cloud looming over the other side of the city as it rolled near. "Terry, help me with this." 

Terry rolled his eyes as he set his Switch on the dashboard of the car. Korvo had talked him into bringing this giant piece of mechanical equipment to a field that's in the middle of nowhere. He mentions it needed a strong electrical push to activate it. It wasn't anything Terry cared about, but Korvo had promised him they'll do holiday stuff if he complies, and Terry will be damned if he doesn't get his Christmas presents or eggnog, whatever that is. _This better be done and over with by the time the sun goes down._

He helped Korvo drag the machine about a few yards away from everything else. Korvo had mentioned something about being too close to the object, but Terry just wanted food. 

The sky was getting darker as the thundering claps got louder. Korvo messed with the machine a bit by touching some buttons and dials, getting it to start up. If he does this right, then it'll charge the machine and maybe give power to the ship again. Obviously, Korvo isn't going to hand the energy he doesn't have to power the ship. It took a lot of his own energy to bring the damned thing here and more of it to bring it back. When he was finished with the setup, he looked up to find Terry leaning on the machinery. He grabbed Terry's hand, opening his mouth to scold him for being irresponsible, but the clouds interrupted him. They looked up to see the lighting already threatening to leave the sky. By the time Korvo responded with running away, the lightning struck the rod of the machine and everything around it, including them. 

Everything was fuzzy and loud, like it was getting shot in the face with a revolver, only the bullet never goes through the flesh but bounces off, creating an impact that makes you believe you had died. And the noise, that stupid ringing that never stops after the trigger makes love to the primer and leaves to find a better squeeze. They were on the ground. Korvo's head spun as he tried to make it to his feet.

The machine was already powered. If another lightning strikes it again, it could risk recalibrating and Korvo isn't going to wait another day for a storm. He quickly recovered himself and went to the machine. He pressed the button to shut it down and the clouds seemed to listen afterwards, scattering away and moving on to its next target. 

Korvo realized he didn't come here alone, and went to check on his partner. He turned to see himself sitting on the grass, staring back at him. "Korvo?" It said in his voice.

This could've been anyone, but Korvo instinctively knew who would be under his skin. "T- Terry?" For a moment, he thought the lightning had made two of him. Thank god that wasn't the case. There can only be one genius in the house, and it was him.

Terry got up and looked down at his body. He touches the coarse robe, feeling the familiar grain of the fabric. His hands were Korvo's, his face was Korvo's, his ass was Korvo's, everything was Korvo's! "Oh my, god!" 

Korvo went over and snatched Terry's hand off from his ass.

"Ow! Okay, damn." He pulled his arm away and himself up off of the grass. "How did we switch bodies?" 

The machine stood there, laughing at him as it smokes from the top. The circuits begin to fry as the battery explodes again. "Fuck!" Korvo curses, running over to touch the machine, only for it to shock him. "Dammit!" The machine shuts down. 

"Uh, what just happened?" Terry came up behind him to see the shortage. "Oh." He frowns. 

* * *

The sun had gone down by the time they made it home. Korvo had shrunk the machine and brought it into the ship while Terry followed him. Korvo rambled on about the ship's repair as he made it bigger with the growth ray. 

Terry grabbed onto his tits, well they were Korvo's, giving them a squeeze. "Man, you're so hot, Korvy." He moaned. 

Korvo turned to find Terry violating his body. "Stop that!" He snatched Terry's hand away. "How would you like it if I touched your body without your consent?" 

" _Please_ touch me." The green alien had a coy smile painted on his lips. "You haven't done that in sooooo long." 

He releases his partner's hand, a slight blush crept on his cheeks. "That's different. I'd still be touching myself if I did that." 

Terry leaned back in his seat and spread his legs, his eyes were ostentatiously alluring. Shameless, Korvo thought. He went closer to his partner and slid his hands on his partner's knees. The feeling was strange, a simple touch of his knees felt too intimate for his tastes. He closes them shut and Terry frowns at him. "You're no fun." 

"Stop sexualizing me."

"You're sexualizing yourself if you think this is sexy." Terry teases. "But really though, your assets," He teached behind him to grab a handful of his ass- Korvo's ass. "fit your credentials." He hums in approval.

Korvo grabbed Terry's wrist, stopping him from feeling his body up. "Will you stop that?" 

"Sure." He beamed. "On one condition." 

"We're not having sex like this." But Korvo was curious about what it would feel like. He's a curious sailor after all, but not a freak in the sheets. That's for a different story. 

"Please Korvo, you're not an experimentalist." An understatement. "I have a date in an hour, you have my body, so…" 

The blue alien groans. "You want me to go on your date for you." 

"You catch on well." Terry winked. 

"Forget it." Korvo crossed his arm, turning away from Terry. His stupid dates. There's no way he could start a conversation with humans, they're way too dense for him. They'll zone out the minute he talks about interesting things, like particle division or quantum multiplication. It involves a lot of math, just the thought of it makes Korvo hot. 

There was moaning coming from behind him. A vein almost popped hearing his own voice make obnoxious noises that indicated sexual pleasure. He turned to see his robe open with his blue fingers touching the space between his thighs. Truth be told, it was kinda hot. 

"Okay, okay!" He goes to close his robe and hears Terry chuckle softly. "Fine, I'll go on your date for you. Don't see why you need to when you could just sleep with me." 

Terry frowns, upset that Korvo thinks he's going on a date for sex. "That's not why I'm going on this date. I mean, if it happens, I'm not gonna say no, but if it bothers you, I could stop." 

Korvo stares at him, his eyes fixed with no hint of emotion. "Doesn't bother me at all. You can do whatever you want." Terry sensed passive aggression from his partner.

He didn't understand him. Multiple sexual partners were a common occurence on Shlorp, and apparently on Earth too, well, it's not always socially acceptable but Terry is an alien, so he gets a pass. Korvo could easily get anyone he wants but, for reasons Terry is unaware of, he doesn't. It didn't bother Terry because Korvo was his no matter what. 

"Great. Let's get you dolled up." 

The room was cold while Terry played dress up with Korvo. He couldn't stop thinking about his partner's many dates. It really did bother him because Terry was his. On Shlorp, this feeling that Korvo experiences would be called _possessive._ He didn't know if there was such a thing on earth. Regardless, Korvo didn't care. It made him feel bad for wanting Terry to be his and only his. This was one of the things that keeps Korvo up at night; Terry being in someone else's arms, having their way with him, stealing him, making him theirs. It pissed him off. The worst was that Terry wasn't bothered by this. He doesn't blame him though. It was normal to… share. 

Back home on Shlorp, Korvo refused to engage in relationships ever since he had his first crush on one of his colleagues. She was a bitch who always belittled him and he loved that about her. He hated seeing her with her other mates to the point where he couldn't stand being with her anymore. He thought too hard about their relationship and how he couldn't compare to the others. So he left her and abstained from being with anyone. 

Then the evacuation happened and he found comfort in Terry. At the spur of the moment when Korvo was freaking out about dying on Earth, Terry kissed him. The kissing didn't stop. At first, it would happen only in the bedroom, then it happened in the living room, then in the kitchen, then in public. The touching followed along, the brush of his skin made him crazy until it wasn't enough anymore. Korvo wanted more. He still wants more. 

He knows that Terry loves him, he tells him almost all the time, though not directly. Terry would say things like, "I'll come with you," "Be careful," or "You're my disgusting little slut." They were all forms of 'I love you's. But still, it made Korvo bitter with the amount of partners Terry has. 

After Terry finally decided on what Korvo should wear, they went to the car to meet the woman at the club Terry mentioned that she'll be at a bar. "Of all places, a bar, really?" Korvo thought aloud. 

"What was that?" Terry asked while they pulled up into the parking lot. "Okay, you're gonna look for a lady with wacky blue hair. Her name is Jenny. Just smile and agree with everything she says."

"Right. That's something you'd do." Korvo got out of the car. Terry got out after and made his way around it to Korvo's side. 

He fixed up his partner's suit to tidy him up, and slipped a small card with notes in his jacket pocket. Korvo wondered why Terry cared so much about his appearance with this stranger than with him. "If this works out, then she might call you again. By you, I mean me."

Again? Terry was planning to see her again? It angered him that Terry wanted to get her attention. Usually Korvo would turn a blind eye on Terry's dates, but now that he's involved he can't help but ask; "What does she have that I don't?"

"Don't be like that, Korvo." He blinks at his partner. 

"I'm serious."

Terry glances at the people walking into the club, then back at him. "Are you jealous?" 

He doesn't answer him, and just smacks his hand away, then heads towards the entrance to the club. The bouncer lets him in, seeing Korvo as Terry, who's a regular at this place. Another surprise for the blue alien. Terry enters right behind him and takes a seat in a corner where no one would see him. 

There was no woman with blue hair in the crowd. Korvo thought that Terry might be messing with him. He takes a seat at the bar and orders a girly drink. "Have you seen a Jenny with blue hair?" He asked the bartender. 

"Terry." A feminine voice calls to him. "It's been a while!" Jenny with the blue hair pops up behind him, and gives him a hug. Korvo hesitates from this form of affection from a stranger, but he spots Terry behind her sitting in one of the booths. Korvo frowns.

If Terry could get some, then so can he. Korvo pulled her at arm's length. "Yes, it _has_ been a while!" A forced smile made its way to his face. Even with Terry's face, a forced smile feels uncomfortable for a person who smiles all the time. 

They engage in small talk, while Korvo kept glancing between his 'date' and Terry, seething with rage the whole time. He should give himself a medal for being so composed yet so pissed at the same time. Terry's sitting over there alone and sipping a cold one, watching his partner make conversation with his date. Korvo just wanted to punch his face, then he'd be punching his own face. 

"How 'bout we go to my place?" His date suggested. Korvo glanced at Terry for a second, thinking about all the times he went on dates and slept with other people. 

Two can play at that game. "That's a great idea." 

Terry expected Korvo and his date to hug and end their date, but tonight had other plans. He watched as he left his Jenny. For a moment, he caught Korvo's gaze at him, a malicious grin flashed at him from across the room. Terry couldn't believe this. He was going to be cucked by Korvo. He followed them out and saw them get into her car. Just when he was about to stop them, they were already driving off. 

"Dammit, Korvo!" His foot kicked a trash can. 

* * *

The lady's apartment was disgusting, but it was clean enough for her. If Korvo wanted to, he would clean her whole apartment in a matter of ten minutes, fifteen minutes tops. Right now, he had her in his arms. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Terry he was kissing while they made their way to her bedroom. The soft touches filled his senses, which was oddly close to how Terry would touch him. Korvo wondered if his partner learned that from humans. Though, he doesn't know if he was pleasing her correctly since he hasn't fucked a human before. Whatever he was doing, whether it was wrong or not, it would be Terry's problem later. He kinda liked that, doing things without worrying about consequences. Korvo smiled under his kiss from his newfound realization living under Terry's skin. 

They fell into the bed, while she helped strip away at his clothes off of his body. Korvo just kissed her skin, licking away at the occasional saltiness of her sweat. He knew he couldn't just do this all night. What would Terry do in this situation? The thought of him mentioning something about finger stuff. They'd do finger stuff sometimes. So he went with that. 

Korvo reached down, pressing his digits to her sex and feeling her womanhood. He stopped himself from vomiting and gooblering at the same time. God, he wanted to die. The female genitalia felt similar to the alien, but without the other appendage, if you were lucky, two appendages. Wonk. It felt like he was helping a cow give birth while he stuck his fingers in. 

He watched her reactions to the movement of his fingers. It was kinda hot, finger-fucking a warm meat bag and having her bend to his will. He wondered if humans had a "spot" too. Her moans got louder, and Korvo rolled his eyes at the obnoxious noise she made. _Yeah, yeah, we get it, it feels good,_ he thought. 

"Are you gonna use your extra fingers?" She asked, her face all flushed and her breath heavy. 

Extra fingers? Right, Korvo has those. Wait a minute, they were down along his wrists, so there's no way she could feel them. Even he and Terry couldn't go so far to use their abracadactyls during sex. He realized this broad likes to get fisted. 

"C'mon, Ter. Don't be shy." She has a nickname for him? That's stupid, he thought. Regardless, Korvo tried his best to play as Terry and stuck his hand down there then used the extra fingers to pleasure her fucked up desires. He couldn't even look at her anymore. It really felt like he was stuffing one of those earthling birds on the holiday of thanks. 

Her moans got louder while she got wetter and her insides began to clench into him. For a moment, he was scared that he might get sucked into her hole, or worse, his hand might get stuck in her. But no, she cums. He pulled his hand out, seeing the streaks of wet cum coaxing his hand. The consistency felt similar to alien genetic material, but less sticky and not as sweet scented. Korvo wiped his hand on Terry's jacket. Once again, not his problem… but he _is_ the one who cleans Terry's clothes. 

Korvo looked at the door to her room, wanting to leave. He turned back to see her holding a phallic sex toy, thinking that she was going to use that on him. There had been one occasion where Terry used a dildo on him and it was… an experience. Instead of using it on him, she hands it to him. Korvo stares at the rubber of the fake dick, wondering how the fuck this works. This tool was used on him, not the other way around. And there's buttons on this too!? He might've underestimated humans on their tech. 

"You okay, babe?" She asked. 

"Y-yeah! I'm fine." He was not fine. Why did she need a dildo when Terry could just fuck her like he fucks him. "Quick question though, why are we using this?" He asked, holding up the dildo. 

"Because you said you were celibate, but other forms of pleasure don't count as long as you don't fuck me." Celibate? Korvo wondered if Terry really told her he was celibate. He wondered if he told all of this sexual partners he was celibate. This was news to him! Now he feels better about "fucking" this chick. 

He spreads her legs and leans and captures her lips again. Korvo needed to talk to his partner later. He pressed the fake dick other entrance and felt it slip inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he fucked her with the abomination of a pleasure toy. All Korvo could think about was Terry. 

When the lady had her fun, she laid in bed, still naked and sweaty with a cigarette in her mouth. "So, let's talk business." She says. 

Korvo turned to her. He hadn't anticipated this being more than just a casual hookup. "Business." He repeated. 

"Since you've proven yourself useful to me, I'll agree to work with you. However, just because your skills in bed are good doesn't mean you could get away without showing me the product." She tells him. 

"What product?"

"You know, the sci-fi stuff." Korvo couldn't believe this. Terry was selling their equipment to strangers. The lady puts her cig out and crawls towards him. "You could show it to me later and we could focus on something else." She goes over to and kisses his face.

He gritted his teeth and pushed her to the bed. 

"Ooh, I like this game." She blew her hair away from her face as she got up on her knees. Korvo reached into his shoe and pulled out a freeze ray, blasting the lady with it and freezing her in place

Korvo put his clothes back on and bolted out of the door. 

* * *

Terry paced around the kitchen floor, drowning himself in a beer. Before he could finish it, he crushed it in his hand, spilling it on himself. "Shit." He mutters. 

This wasn't part of the plan! And now his Korvo is with one of his business partners, probably having sex with her while he's trying to drain the beer from his shirt. Seeing his partner leave with her was still on his mind, and the look that he gave. God, Terry never hated his own face so much. To top it all off, Korvo was FUCKING her. As much as he wanted to trust his partner, he didn't trust Jenny, and her weird kinks.

She was- is a careful woman working for a black market for illegal items, so careful that she goes into hiding often, even changing her identity and her number. Of course, Terry doesn't need her for the money, but the illegal items she'll willing to trade for sci-fi stuff was exigent. Things like drugs and off-brand products drove him crazy. It's a minor obsession he has. 

He cracked open another can of beer, and drank it down in one gulp. The time was way past midnight and Korvo still hasn't answered any of his messages. "Dammit, where is he?"

This is stupid. He should've never let him go on a date with Jenny if he knew it was going to end like this. What if Korvo really slept with her? He was starting to think of the possibility of his partner falling in love with the woman and stowing away with her. It's ridiculous, Korvo wouldn't fall in love with a person after one night of sex. He wanted to believe that. Even Terry wouldn't go so far to stick his thing in another person's… thing. But Korvo doesn't know that. 

Sharing is supposed to be socially accepted, but for some reason, Terry doesn't want to share. 

The sound of the door swings open and shuts loudly. Terry almost flinched at the sound. He looked up to see his own irate expression staring back at him. "You were selling our equipment!"

"Yeah, well you weren't supposed to know that." He pointed a tipsy finger at him. 

"Why the hell would you do that? You know it's important stuff for fixing the ship."

Terry went to crack open another beer. More beers, more likely to forget about this conversation. Just when he was about to drink it, Korvo smacks it out of his hand. "Hey, the fuck is your problem?" He got up in his partner's face, his breath brushing against him.

"Me? You were selling our shit!" 

"You said it was garbage anyway." 

"Doesn't mean I don't need it!" 

He shook his head as the ticking of the kitchen clock ticked loudly in the silence. "You were supposed to just get her number, not go home with her." He mumbles.

There was a thick cog in Korvo's brain. "Wait, are you mad that I went home with her?" 

"Yes, because you wouldn't have found out about my deals if you just took her fucking number, Korvo!" 

"So you're mad that you got caught?" Korvo crossed his arms. 

"Yes- no-"

"I can't believe this, you are so selfish-" 

"Selfish? You slept with her!" Terry shoved Korvo into the fridge.

"You slept with the whole neighborhood and you're mad about one side piece?" Korvo shoved him back. 

Korvo was insinuating that he's a slut. It's true but it's rude to point that out. And it wasn't the whole neighborhood, some of his sides lived in a different part of the city. He wasn't even mad about that, and it pissed him off that Korvo was too dumb to understand that he was upset about him following the little skank to her house. He shoved past his partner. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Somewhere away from you." Terry stomped up the stairs. 

The water pelted his skin but it felt like ice. He didn't want to think about it; Korvo touching her, kissing her, making love to her when he should be doing that only with him. He heard the bathroom door creak open. Shit. Terry didn't bother to check if the door was locked. He saw Korvo's shadow through the curtain sit on the toilet. Rolling his eyes, he ignored the shadow. 

He expected Korvo to leave the bathroom by the time he was done with his bathing. Pulling the curtains open, he was met with his partner on the other side. Korvo watched him while he dried himself off. He doesn't bother giving any attention to him, but when he went over to the door, Korvo stood in his way. 

"Move." Terry demanded. 

"No." 

"I came here to avoid you." He tried to move but Korvo was still in his way. "What do you want?"

"I didn't sleep with her." Terry looked in his eyes to see if he was lying. If he was, he wouldn't be able to tell. "Apparently, you didn't either." 

Shit. His embarrassing secret was out in the open. Terry didn't think Jenny would discuss that matter to Korvo, considering it's his body. It got him wondering what else he talked about with her. "Can you leave so I could put my clothes on? We'll talk after."

"It's my body." Korvo leans on the closed door, staring back at his partner. "I'm used to what I look like naked." 

Terry begrudgingly puts his pajamas on but they don't fit. Right. He's in Korvo's body. 

His partner chuckles at him giving up putting on the sleep wear. "You can borrow mine." 

"Fuck you, Korvo." Terry huffed, wrapping the towel around his waist and moved him to get out the door. He grabbed Korvo's oversized sleep dress and slipped it on. When he turned he found Korvo sitting on his spot on the bed. "That's my spot."

"It's my spot actually." He says. 

"Oh c'mon Korv- just because we switched bodies doesn't mean we can't sleep in our own spots. There's no rules for the bed." He went over to his new spot, which was Korvo's side of the bed. 

"You wanted to talk." Korvo's palm dug into the mattress of the bed as he leaned in. "How long have you been selling our devices?" 

Terry groans, hating to have to explain his sin. "About a month. I thought you'd catch on faster, but you didn't. It's not a surprise, though, you never pay attention." He explained, hugging himself. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. What did Jenny tell you?" 

Korvo narrowed his eyes. He didn't pay attention to Terry on purpose. There were other things that needed his attention more. He didn't think Terry would be bitter by this. Now that he thinks about it, this felt like a petty game. "You like fisting her."

"I don't _like_ it."

"But you did it."

"Did you do it?" Terry raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go check the gaping hole I made in your girlfriend's vagina?" There was a smirk on Korvo's face.

The blood boiled, like a tea kettle sitting on the stove for longer than it should and steam shoots out. Terry didn't know whether to be angry with Korvo or with Jenny. He hated the way his own face looked at him like that, like he was mocking himself. He never wanted to punch himself more. "Fucker." 

"Hey, I was just doing what you would do." He poked at Terry's chest, only to get it smacked away by him.

It hurt him to know that Korvo thought of him this way. "You think I'm that easy? You know I have the ability to say no, right?" 

"Then why do you fuck around with other people?" His voice was getting louder. 

"Why are _you_ so jealous?" Terry yelled back.

"You don't get to be mad about anything! You stole from the ship and, for all we know, we'll never get those things back!"

Terry scoffed. "Somehow I feel like that's not the only thing you're mad about. Newsflash, Korvo, I'm not yours!" 

Their argument stopped there, and Terry immediately regretted what he said. He watched his partner bolt out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Grabbing a pillow, he screams in it. 

Korvo rushed into the ship to try to do anything that'll get his mind off of that echoing in his head. _I'm not yours._ It was the truth to him, Terry wasn't his, yet he was trying so hard for him to be. He came across his reflection. The image of Terry's face pissed him off, and he wanted to be back in his own body. 

He went to grab the machine that started all this in the first place. Shrinking the tech, he picked it up and placed it in his pocket. Korvo nearly tripping down the stairs while he rushed to his car. He heard Terry calling him, telling him to stop, but Korvo ignored him and started the engine. 

Terry followed him out. "Korvo, w-where are you going?" He ran to the car but Korvo was already out of the driveway. "Wait!" He was gone. "I'm sorry." 

* * *

The wind was picking up while the trees danced around vigorously. The rain started once Korvo got out of the car. He slammed the door shut and made it to the center of the field. The grass slowly became muddy under his shoes with every step he took and it tried to pull him in. The wetness was seeping through his shoes, causing a squelch with each step. He started to taste the gross wet dirt from inside his shoes. God, he hated this planet. If he hadn't shown up here then maybe he and Terry would be on good terms again. Damn this planet and the humans that captured the heart of his loveable partner. 

Korvo took out the growth ray and blasted the machine to its appropriate size. A car rolls up next to the family car. The rain was picking up and it was hard to see where anything was on the field. Terry got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

He held his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the rain pelting on him. "Korvo?" He called 

Korvo went under the machine and fixed the circuitry, then pressed a series of buttons to activate it. The humming of the metal was an indication that it was on. The sound of the thunder startled the alien as he waited for a lightning strike. A distant sound of his voice calling out to him caught his attention. When he turned he saw his partner, who's just as wet as he was. 

"What are you doing?" Terry yelled through the storm.

"Trying to get my body back. I'm sick of your face!" Korvo yelled back. 

"You don't mean that." He came closer, grabbing onto Korvo's arm. 

He shoved him away. "You were right. I _am_ jealous. Don't worry, after we switch back, we could go our separate ways and you can have anyone you like. I won't be there to hold you back." 

"Korvo, I think you're blowing this out of proportion." 

"Of course, you, of all people, won't understand how I feel. I'm sorry for 'blowing this out of proportion', is it so wrong to want you all to myself?"

Terry wanted him too, and he feels stupid for taking this long to figure it out. It had to take him seeing his partner with another person to want him in the same way. Just when he was about to say something, lightning strikes and it knocks them both out. 

The generator continues to make the same pestering sound while the thunder cries from the clouds. Korvo rolls over to pull himself up from the ground. Terry does the same and they got up at the same time to find that nothing changed. Korvo was still in Terry's body and vice versa. 

"It didn't work." There was horror in his voice. He touched the machine and it doesn't shock him this time. 

Terry moves closer to his partner. "Don't worry, we'll think of something."

Korvo flinches away from him. "Like hell, I don't want to have your face anymore." 

He groaned loudly. "Oh my, god! You're such a drama queen! Would it make you feel better if I told you I was jealous when I saw you leaving with Jenny?" 

"R-really?" Korvo's face felt hot even though the rain was making him cold. 

"Yeah. It pissed me off after you told me you told me you did finger stuff with her." He came closer. "You wanna know why I'm celibate to humans? It's for you. I almost had real sex with humans but didn't because it felt like cheating." 

His partner was speechless. He didn't think Terry would say those things. He didn't think Terry thought about him at all. Thinking about it now, their fight feels stupid. But still, Korvo wanted his own body back. 

The green alien held his hand out. "Can we settle this at home?" 

Korvo glanced from Terry's hand then to his face. A smile found its way to his face as he grabs into his partner's hand. There was a shock so strong that it hurt more than just their hands. Terry opened his eyes to see that he was looking at Korvo in his own body. "What was that?" 

"We changed back!" Terry cheered. 

Korvo looked at his hands to see that they were indeed his own hands. He glanced up to see Terry about to give him a hug. "Don't touch me!" He backs away. "We might switch back again." 

"Right." 

Korvo shrunk the machine and drove back home. Terry went to take a shower and Korvo went to put the machine back in the ship. After cleaning it down until it was polished and fixed anything that broke off, he went down to his room to see that the sun was almost up. Terry was sleeping on their bed, snoring loudly and taking most of Korvo's spot. The blue alien went to take a quick shover and returned to see Terry still in the same position. He rolled his eyes and slid into bed, feeling his partner moving to give him some space.

He rests his head on his pillow with Terry cuddling up next to him. "Terry? Are you awake?" 

He hummed. "I am now." 

"I'm sorry about being jealous about your relations. It's none of my business. I should've kept it that way." He says. "But I'm still mad about you selling our stuff."

Terry scoots up and plants a kiss on Korvo's cheek. "No, I understand how you feel now. It sucked seeing you with her. I'll spend less time with my hoes if you spend more time with me."

"I suppose I have been overworking on the ship. I just don't want us to die." Korvo admits. "I don't want our time together to be cut short." 

The green alien doesn't say anything else and kisses his partner. Korvo trailed his hand to Terry's waist, slipping his hand under his shirt and feeling the softness of his skin. Terry got on top, straddling him and grinding against his crotch. His breath hitched, bucking up to meet Terry's grinding. Positioning himself better, Terry took Korvo's hardness out and sat on it, having it slip inside his wetness. 

"Fuck, you're so tight." Korvo groans, holding Terry's waist with both hands. 

"It's all for you." He lets out a strangled moan. 

"W-we really should be sleeping." The blue alien whispers.

Instead of doing this sensible thing, they keep moving and grinding. Terry came down to take his breath away while he rode him. His hand found its way around Korvo's neck, knowing how much he liked his breath being taken from him with not just his mouth. Terry bounced causing the bed to creak slightly while he felt his partner fill him up to the brim. 

"Y- you feel so good-" Korvo covered Terry's mouth before he could finish. 

"You're being loud." Terry rolled his eyes, then continued to make the bed creak more with his bouncing. Korvo couldn't stop his hips from moving to meet with Terry's. 

"Mmm… let them hear us." He purred, rolling his hips making Korvo gasp. "You wanna cum?" 

Korvo nodded.

"I'm gonna need an answer."

The blue alien sighs from the pleasure of Terry's tight hole sucking him in. "Yes." He blushed. 

"Yes, what?"

"Terry-" 

"Yes, what? He interrupted. 

"Ohmygodyesiwannacum." Korvo says in one breath. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Terry moves faster, using him as his pleasure paradise toy. 

"I. Didn't. Ask." Korvo enunciated after each thrust. Terry leans in and kisses him, holding his hands to the bed as they made love.


End file.
